Chronicles of a Thief
by Ryu Kitsune Bard84
Summary: Something went wrong when leaving the Undergallery. Now the War Doctor is stranded without his TARDIS in the company of thieves, pirates and marauders. Without much choice he stays to help them raise a child they picked up on Earth. 26 years pass by and now things are beginning to get strange... AU obviously for both franchises.
1. Help!

Phase One: Time can be Rewritten

"I won't remember this, will I?"

His counterpart, the older one, gave him a sad look and very subtle shake of the head. Sandshoes just looked uncomfortable while young girl, Clara, just had a rather sorrowful look. So that was answer?

"The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no," the eldest said confirming his fear.

"I see, so I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you. Which one is mine? Ha!" the War Doctor said sadly before turning into his TARDIS and closing the door quiet initiated the takeoff sequence. Shortly thereafter he heard the blissful sound of his TARDIS taking off. Strangely it resembled the sound he'd heard as a child in that very same barn that he was going set of the Moment ironically. Before the voice had comforted him…

"Well," he spoke aloud, "let's see what else…"

He never got a chance to finish off his sentence before his TARDIS jerked abruptly causing him to land on his backside concussing his head slightly making everything seem slower then normal. Groaning he rolled over to right himself and reach for the console before the doors slammed opened revealing the vast open space instead of the vortex thankfully but still dangerous. He barely had time to regain his wits before being pulled out of the TARDIS with gush of wind.

The War Doctor looked out into the stars that now surrounded him before he noticed precisely what had attacked his TARDIS. It looked like the remains of a time mine. It was a device invented by his people that had been placed along various points of the vortex to give Daleks a nasty surprise if they attempted to travel to certain points in the timeline. As it happened he had stumbled into one of them while leaving the museum and if the configuration of the stars were anything to go by he'd just been hurtled into the outer reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy. Oh the delicious irony.

It was perhaps a good thing that his species could survive in a vacuum for such a long time considering any other would have would be already having vessels popping. As it was the War Doctor could feel his body beginning to strain at the lack of gravity but due to the momentum that had carried him from the TARDIS he was now rapidly moving away from his beloved ship. He frantically began to dig through his pockets as his muscles screamed at him for the lack of air looking for some sort of grappling hook or at the very least a beacon to summon some sort of assistance. He wasn't picky at this point on who would rescue him.

Finally when he felt as if he was about lose consciousness he at last grasped homing beacon that he'd acquired in his travels and jammed the button down even as he pulled it from his pocket. At first nothing happened until a light began to blink on and off indicating that the signal was being sent. If he could the War Doctor would have sighed with relief. As it was he knew that he was already too close to being dead because of the long term exposure that was taxing far beyond what was safe even for Gallifreyans.

He caught a glimpse of a rogue asteroid flying past him before being dragged by what felt like a tractor beam into a chamber. The War Doctor gasped with relief as the chamber began to pressurize and air began to whoosh in. Looking up at his saviors he felt his hearts drop as he recognized the species. Sycorax, notorious for being slavers, and he'd just been picked up by them.

"Oh bollocks," he wheezed as door opened and they advance towards him with seemingly credits dancing in their eyes. _This is really bad. _


	2. Rescue Me

Chapter One

Rescue Me

"Oh for the love of Rassilon," the War Doctor moaned as the Sycorax beside him called out his wares to the inhabitants of Kyles. "I would think that I'm worth more than a few hundred credits."

"Silence slave," the Sycorax growled holding his hand as if to strike. But the War Doctor paid him no mind as he gazed around to his would be buyers. As it turned out he was the only one that this particular group of these relatively unexperienced Sycorax had in stock so selling him was a priority. The only issue they saw was he was too old for anything of worth. The War Doctor snorted at the thought. Old they said, if they knew his real age they would have been offering a lot more for his sale…and now that he thought about it that would be bad. Well good thing then they didn't know his age.

"Hey Yondu," a voice cut across the din of the crowd. "Check out that piece of work."

The voice belonged to a rather corpulent and older looking person with a scraggly beard that put his to shame who was pointing at him. Yondu as it turned out was Centuarian from the looks of him with a light blue complexion and a bald head that had a strip going down the center of it dressed in a red jacket with dark leathery pants. He's demeanor screamed no-nonsense and dangerous causing people to dance around him or avoid him entirely.

"Ain't he a scraggly one?" the man continued on gesturing to the War Doctor with a look of contempt. "Where the hell did you pick this one up, Syc? The dumpster?"

"Who's that?" A smaller voice piped up causing both men to glance back with surprise. It was then that the War Doctor saw their third companion who had cleverly hidden himself in the crowd. It was small boy no older than eight dressed in rather ratty looking clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed in a while. But he wasn't too focused on that but instead on the look which was one of undisguised curiosity.

"Boy!" Yondu barked. "I thought I told you to stay on the ship!"

"Horuz said it was fine," the boy answered smoothly causing the corpulent man to blanch. "He said as long as I stay in sight it was okay."

"Did he?" Yondu's glare no settled on a very decidedly uncomfortable, now identified, Horuz who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else rather then at the receiving end. "I don't remember giving him permission to say that at all or authorized that."

"S-sorry Captain Yondu," the man blubbered looking like he wanted to flee. "It won't happen again."

"It better not!" Yondu growled ferociously. "Because if this boy goes missing anytime soon…" he trailed off opting instead to whistle softly as he pulled his coat away revealing a seemingly empty holster. As he increased the pitch of his whistling the War Doctor espied an arrow coming from the holster and hovering inches away from the now trembling man's face. "You get my drift?"

"Clearly," Horuz gulped.

"Interesting," the War Doctor said causing both men to turn their attention to him. "Pitch based guidance system? That's a new one."

"Who the hell are you?" Yondu asked advancing towards him. This perhaps would have intimidated any other being but for the War Doctor this was merely a blasé affair. So he didn't even blink not even when Yondu was inches away from his face.

"No one," the War Doctor smiled at the man. "I don't have a name."

"Bullshit," Yondu replied flatly. "Everyone's got one, even the runt here." He gestured to the now clearly interested child not taking his eyes off him. "So name, now."

"I told you," the War Doctor replied casually. "I don't have one, at least not anymore."

"Gentlemen," the Sycorax interrupted clearly trying to wrestle some control into the situation. Yondu snorted as he backed away from the War Doctor turning his gaze to the seller. "If you're interested in this specimen then I can offer you a good price for it."

"You're a slave?" The boy asked looking directly at him and looking startled at the thought. Clearly this boy hadn't been exposed to this kind of environment before. So who was this boy to Yondu? Was he a servant or a protégé? It was hard to tell at this point but there was definitely an aura of care going into him or at the very least protection. Still he was giving him a considering looks even as the boy continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Do the manacles give it away my child?" The War Doctors asked flippantly gesturing at his bonds getting back to the question and out his musings. "Oh dear me," he melodramatically grabbed his bandolier, one of the few things aside from his coat they'd allowed him keep, of course that was because he'd done some fast talking to make sure those didn't fall into their hands. "It seems I need to be more subtle about that. I was going for distressed traveler."

"More like a dead slave," Yondu smirked his eyes had an approving gleam to them. "How much are you asking for him?"

"I'm asking for 200 credits at the least."

"That's it?" The War Doctor gaped causing all to look at him. "Is that really all you can muster? Just a mere 200 credits is that all I'm worth?!"

"Can we have him?" The boy interrupted the argument looking eagerly at Captain Yondu. "I can take care of him."

"I am not a pet," the War Doctor huffed annoyed. "Nor am I going to be sold for a measly 200 credits if I have any say about it."

"Please Yondu?" The boy turned a rather good puppy dog expression at him ignoring Horuz scuff altogether. "I promise I won't leave the ship if you let me have him."

"He'll cost us more food and supplies," Yondu grunted gesturing to him. "What's make him worth it?"

"I can repair your ships," the War Doctor wheedled. He would have preferred escaping from the Sycorax but being bought by this lot was perhaps less of a hassle since they didn't seem to be too bad of characters. Who knows they might just let him go on his way… or at least give him a lift. "I'm very good at fixing things. I promise you, I can repair things like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh come on please, Yondu? I won't ask for anything else again, I promise."

"Yeah," Yondu snorted. "Likely story." He looked at the War Doctor again with a speculative glance. "Boy here wants you, but I don't trust you. How do I know you won't escape?"

"Where else am I to go?" The War Doctor shrugged being honest for once. "I don't have a ship or any sort way off of this rock. I have literally nothing but the clothes on my back."

"So it looks," Yondu agreed. He looked at the Time Lord once more before turning his gaze to the rather flustered slave owner. "200 that's what you said?"

"Yeah," the Sycorax said looking relieved that the conversation was heading back to familiar territory. "That's what I said."

"I'll give you 130."

"What?! That's less!"

"Shut up old man," Yondu barked. "You be quiet unless you want to stick around with this guy?"

"No thank you," the War Doctor retorted.

"Then shut up and let me bargain," Yondu said as he turned his gaze back to the clearly uncomfortable Sycorax. "What'd you say? He's not going for any higher."

"Fine," the Sycorax sighed. "Just get him out of here."

"Much obliged," Yondu smirked as he handed over the credits. Once the transaction was completed the seller unlocked his shackles. As he shook his wrists to get feeling back into the Yondu turned to the boy and said. "He's yours take care of him."

"Thank you Yondu," the boy smiled as he walked up to the now freed Time Lord. "I'm Peter Quill." He said holding out his hand.

Smiling the War Doctor took his hand and shook it. "Well met, young one."

"So do you really not have a name?" Peter asked as they began to walk off falling into step behind Horuz and Yondu.

"No," the War Doctor smiled sadly. "I gave it up."

"Oh," the boy looked thoughtful for a second before lighting up. "Then I'll call you Gramps!"

"Gramps?" The War Doctor raised an eyebrow. Peter looked down at the ground embarrassed and muttering something about he thought it sounded cool.

"I like it," he assured the boy. Peter's face immediately light up with joy at the answer.

"You do," he asked. "I thought cause…" He trailed off for a second before muttering. "You look like my grandfather."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded.

"Well then my boy," the War Doctor said placing a hand upon his shoulder. "I accept it with good grace."

"BOY, OLD MAN, MOVE YOUR ASSES RIGHT NOW OR I AM LEAVING THE BOTH OF YOU BEHIND!"

"And it seems that Yondu calls," the War Doctor remarked. "Come along my boy, best not keep him waiting."

With that he ushered the boy behind the Captain and together they walked into the market. Thus did a new chapter of the War Doctor's life begin…


	3. Come and Get Your Love

Chapter 2

Come and Get Your Love

_26 years later…Location Milano which is currently is leaving Morag._

Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he finally reached atmosphere of Morag and started putting space between him and that weird guy he'd met on Morag. So his name was Korath the Pursuer? That's a new one, he mused to himself as he adjusted the _Milano _readying himself for space flight.

"What the hell was that?" A voice came from the hatch leading to the crew quarters causing him to look up with surprise. Looking at him was…wait was that his girl from last night? Shit…

"Okay I'm going to be completely honest," he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I completely forgot you were down there."

"I could tell," A second voice said coming from the lower deck that sounded all _too _familiar which Peter wished hadn't heard at all. He shut his eyes tightly as if it would make the owner of the voice disappear. As he slowly reopened his eyes only to realized to his horror that this wasn't case. Gramps was standing beside the woman looking for all the world amused at the situation which somehow made it worse. Damn it.

"Shit," he muttered mortified his heart pounding like a war drum. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh dear me," Gramps mused theatrically pausing in thought. This made the girl…what was her name again? It was Beret right or was it something like that?

"Long enough for me to know that you're had a romantic rendezvous with this delightful girl before running off in your foolhardy scheme while dragging poor hapless me along," Gramps smirked.

"GRAMPS!"

"What?" Gramps had the nerve, the sheer nerve to look surprised, what an asshole. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes," he grounded out now glaring at the old man. "You weren't supposed to be around to hear that."

"Hear what preciously?"

"You know what I'm talking about…"

"The what? I'm afraid I don't understand. What are you going on about?"

"You know when two people get together for the night…"

"And they have a spot of tea and good conversation…"

"Okay conversation is one part of it…do you _really_ want me to spell it out for you?"

"I'm afraid I've gone a bit senile in my old age so you'll have to enlighten me," Gramps replied calmly with…was that a twinkle in his eye? Damn him. Meanwhile the beau in question stood beside him looking equal parts confused and uncomfortable at where this was going. Peter couldn't blame her considering that he was actually getting him to say…

"SEX!" Peter screeched blushing beet red and flailing his arms. "I didn't want you here when I was making love to her!" Oh he just had to go and make him say that didn't he? Right now he wished he could vanish into the grating…

"And I didn't my child," Gramps smiled wickedly as he held up to small plugs in his wizened hands. "Earplugs are marvelous devices are they not?"

"Oh," Peter deflated relieved that the closest thing he had to a grandfather hadn't heard him at all last night. He was planning on going solo from the Ravagers with Gramps being his backup as he'd always been throughout his time in space but what he was hoping was that Bereet…Oh yeah that was her name…would have been gone at that time.

"So awkwardness aside," Gramps said as he rubbed his hands together and finally coming up to the control area. "Have you got the sphere now?"

"Yeah I do, you asshole. I've got it now." He held up the sphere for Gramps to examine. "So what'd you think?"

"Are you telling me we're risking our necks for some sort rubbish knickknack?" Gramps raised his eyebrow as he skeptically stared at the item. "It seems a bit extreme to me."

"Yeah well someone was willing to pay Yondu big bucks for it and stop sounding like a thesaurus," Peter grunted as he leaned back in his chair. He turned back to his navigation computer to ensure the route they were on would get them to Xander. "So we're taking it to them and getting the credits before him."

"I hope it's worth the trouble," Gramps muttered as he ducked down into the lower deck to probably get a better look at the device. Bereet instead of following him walked up the ladder into the command deck with a small huff that worried Peter slightly. He hoped that this wouldn't go sour unlike some of his other relationships had done. But that of course wasn't possible since Gramps would ensure that he wouldn't be hurt…well must of the time.

"What the hell, your grandpa was here? Who hell does that?"

_Oh shit, _Peter began to sweat. This wasn't going to end well….

* * *

><p>"Boy!" The message screen containing Yondu bellowed in the galley where Bereet and Gramps were looking with degrees of confusion in the case of his ex-girlfriend which had ended amicably for once and worry from his adoptive grandfather's case.<p>

"Hey," Peter shrugged giving his former boss a smirk. "We're Ravagers remember? We steal from everyone including ourselves."

"If you do this I will put a bounty on your head and set every hunter on your ass. You hear me boy?"

"Yup I hear you," he replied. "But I'll be rich."

With that he cut off the transmission with a satisfied smile. Turning back he held up his hands for the crowd only to Bereet staring at with a "Are you stupid?" look and with Gramps...well he had his head in his hands.

"Morons," Gramps muttered. "Why am I always surrounded by a bunch of barking mad knobs?"

"Um, could you speak English Gramps please?"

"You mean American," Gramps huffed as he rolled his eyes. "And no I won't because you know perfectly well what I mean."

"And I say you worry too much," Peter smirked. "Don't worry Yondu's bounty hunters won't be able to catch us."

"So you say," Gramps said with sigh. "I'm not so sure personally. Also good move on managing to take the piss on the very man who I might add has an armada on his side!"

"What?" Peter threw up his hands. "You don't think we'd get away with this?"

"Must certainly," Gramps nodded. "Well we would have had you not gone and announced it!"

"Hey he called!"

"And I told you to disengage the communications you prat or you could have just not answered at all!"

"I have a plan!"

"Do you?" Gramps raised an eyebrow, "Do you indeed and what, pray tell, is this ingenious plan that you have that inspires you to ignore basic common sense?"

"We go to Xander, "Peter said with a smug smile. "Then we find the guy that Yondu agreed to sell it too and then sell before him and keep the profits. Fifty-forty."

"Where does the ten percent go?" Gramps asked. "And also who gets the fifty?"

"Me!" He pointed at himself. "I get the fifty and the ten percent is going into maintenance."

"Pray tell why do you get fifty?"

"I risked my ass to get this from Korath."

"Korath?"

"Yeah," Peter replied. "There's a guy called Korath who said someone else wanted this too."

"Oh really?" Gramps leaned back crossing his arms. "Might I inquire as to the name of this man?"

"Stop sounding like an encyclopedia!"

"When you start talking sense perhaps I shall!"

"Am I going to have to listen to this all the way to Xander?" The Krylorian muttered.

"No!" Peter cut across whatever Gramps was about to say next. "Because we're done here."

"For now perhaps," Gramps growled giving him a glare. "I do expect to hear something more concrete about our future than just 'I've got a plan.' Fair?"

"Fine," Peter muttered annoyed. Trust Gramps to be logical and sensible. He was always spoiling the fun. But yet in spite of his annoyance he knew that Gramps had a good head on his shoulders that would keep the both of them alive after they made the break from the Ravagers. "We reach Xander in few hours so I want you to appraise the sphere. Got it?"

"Crystal," Gramps nodded. "I'll get on it right away."

"Call me if you find anything interesting or more importantly valuable."

"Can't forget the valuable," Gramps laughed. "Considering this is our meal ticket for the next several weeks."

"Hey I'm not the one that sits on his ass eating while someone else does all the work," Peter teased.

"Peter my boy you shouldn't be that hard on yourself." Gramps ribbed. "I don't mind supporting you."

"Asshole," he affectionately teased as he walked out of the room walked up the ladder to the flight deck. Yes he was an asshole but Gramps was his asshole and he wouldn't trade him in for the world.


	4. Come On Take the Money and Run

Chapter 3

Come On Take the Money and Run

"Finally," the War Doctor muttered as the _Milano _touched down at the Xander spaceport. "We can sell this piece of rubbish and get the hell out of here. Preferable away from any known spaceport till Yondu cools down."

"Oh come on," Peter said with a smile. "Have a little bit of optimism here. We're going to be rich soon."

"My optimism was lost years before I met you so don't expect it to pop anytime soon and furthermore knowing our luck we'll need more money by the end of the month." He rebutted as they walked down the gangplank into the spaceport itself.

"Killjoy," Peter huffed.

"I try," the War Doctor shrugged. "Now what are you going to do with Bereet?"

"Who are you talking about…? Oh right her," Peter blinked and then turned to the woman behind him briefly before turning back to him. "Well I'm going to let her off easy…"

"Or in other words you're trying to avoid a potential black eye or bite from her."

"Hey I try." Peter waved off his concern with that same smirk that he'd given Yondu. "Anyway get this to the Broker," he handed him the sphere which the War Doctor quickly pocketed. "I'll meet you there."

"Right," the War Doctor nodded as Peter walked away with Bereet to presumable to explain the breakup. Of course this arrangement suited him just fine since he really didn't want to get involved in messy matters like that after all his relationships usually ended in tragedy. Exhibit A: Camera from the Aztecs and Exhibit B: the relationship with his own family aside from perhaps Susan before fleeing Gallifrey. Well the point was that he didn't do relationships that well. He was honestly rubbish at weddings especially his own. Still there were advantages to having Peter bring in a constant stream of beaus…teasing material abound which he took advantage of at any and all opportunity.

Laughing quietly to himself he walked down the streets of Xander taking in the scene around him. There was a sense of peace that hadn't present on the planet before. _Undoubtable, _the War Doctor mused. _Everyone I think is just grateful the treaty worked out. Well aside from the occasional terrorist that is._

The War Doctor snorted softly as he walked across the plaza to the Broker's place. He remembered the location well since he'd had dealings with the particular merchant before and had recognized him when Yondu was speaking with him. As he walked towards the ship he saw something that made him pause slightly. Was that a walking tree?

Now the War Doctor had seen many a species before but the presence of a treelike being sticking out like a sore thumb was something of note. He filed it into his mind for usage later seeing as the being wasn't pursuing him. Still if he was the man he once was he probably would have wanted to find out who he or she was. But that was in the far distant past which was something that he barely thought about at this point. The Doctor as far he was concerned was died, killed in the Time War. Now only the Renegade or the Warlock remained. Shaking his head he continued his walk to the Broker ignoring the sight now.

As it turned out the mousy little being wasn't found too far from his precious stock so he walked into the shop with purpose. As it turned out he was right and the man was still there with his three dark stripes and well pressed suit accenting his peachy complexion. _Good,_ the War Doctor thought. The sooner this was over the faster they could get off this rock.

"Good afternoon," he said to the Broker. The Broker had seen him often enough with Yondu so that he knew who he was. So no identification was needed here unlike say in other jobs. "I have the sphere you requested."

"Oh praise be," the man said in reply. "Let me see it."

The War Doctor held up a finger stopping him from approaching. "Money first," he said. "And I'd prefer it if you'd be quick about it."

"The Orb first then I'll give you something," the Broker insisted.

"Oh so it's called the Orb then?" The War Doctor asked as he pulled out the object in question and appraised it with a critical eye. "That makes more valuable the usual knickknack then? Very well the price may have just gone up."

"What?" The Broker hissed. "We agreed…"

"No," the War Doctor interrupted holding up a his free hand. "You agreed with Captain Yondu not me and I say that the price goes up. Now pay up or I'll look for another buyer. I hear that a certain Korath the Pursuer is interested in this."

"Korath!?" The Broker screeched his peach complexion paling. "Korath wanted this?"

"Yes," the War Doctor replied slowly giving the store keeper a calculating look. Did he know this individual? "Should I know of him?"

"He works for Ronan the Accuser! The same guy who wants my people died!"

"Whoa, whoa back up!" Peter shouted in having just entered the store. "What's going on here? Gramps I thought you were selling the item not arguing with him."

"I was until this happened!"

"Get out," the Broker whispered looking at the both of them.

"Sorry?" Peter stared at the being like he'd never seen him before. The War Doctor couldn't blame since he'd come on the tail end of an argument. But still if this guy, Ronan the Accuser, wanted the Orb…then all more reason to get rid of it before he killed them or rather killed Peter and forced him to regenerate. Now that would be awkward seeing as must of the universe had forgotten about the Time Lords or they were considered to be myths…

"I said get out," the Broker replied. "I don't want to cross Ronan and you'd do well to dump the Orb as well. So I'll only say this once OUT!"

With that he pushed them out of the store and slammed the security door behind them. The duo looked at each other with varying degrees of annoyance even while the War Doctor was still holding the Orb. Peter pushed off from the door and began to pace with his hands in his pockets.

"Great," he muttered angrily. "Now what?"

"I thought you had a plan," the War Doctor hissed at him.

"I did but it didn't include him throwing us out with this damned Orb."

"So you've got nothing?"

"Pretty much," Peter admitted. "Ball's in your court."

"Oh goody," the War Doctor groaned rubbing his free hand across his face.

"Hey," a feminine voice to their left causing them to look over. Peter got his Casanova look while the War Doctor merely glared. She was a green skinned girl with long swamp colored hair and a lithe body that looked more like a whipcord then model thin. This girl was a fighter given her muscles…So what the hell was she doing here?

"Well hello," Peter cooed smoothing his already neat hair. "It's so nice to see such a pretty face in these parts."

"Problems?" She asked gesturing to the now closed shop. The War Doctors eyebrow shot up. He knew that he was perhaps being paranoid but he couldn't help be feel as if he was being interrogated. Deciding that following his instincts was safer than Quills lead he pushed off the door and began to pocket the Orb while causally walking into the crowd…only to get cut off by the girl's fist coming at his face.

Using his vast amount of martial experience the War Doctor dodged the blow and instead redirected her movement so that she was pushed off balance. Peter although startled at first soon assisted him with several blows of his own before attaching one of his spare jetpacks to her making her rush off in the other direction. The War Doctor quickly pocketed the Orb into his jacket as he took off in a run. "Move it!" He shouted at Quill and together the two began to run away from the woman only for the sun and their way to be blocked by a…bag?!

"What?! You can't be serious!?" The War Doctor bellowed as both he and Peter struggled to get out. "A bag! Really we're caught in a bag! This is bollocks!"

"Can the noise Gramps and let's just get out of here!" Peter shouted back before the bag was unceremoniously ripped off. It seemed the warrior girl had yet to give up on them since she was now beating the…tree person that the War Doctor had seen earlier. The two men taking advantage of the confusion continued their run only to stopped by a raccoon with a gun?!

"Have I taken leave of my senses?! Just what the hell is going on?"

"Stop sounding like an encyclopedia and just move it!" Peter shouted as he dodged yet another barrage from the woman as well as fire from the rodent. She was good the War Doctor gave her that but was thoroughly uninventive. She was constantly defeated by a few parlor tricks and instances of quick thinking which would have been rather comical to watch were he not the prey. Meanwhile raccoon and tree pursued them with a dogged determination making it monstrously difficult to keep the woman off of their tail.

"Split up!" The War Doctor bellowed. Not checking to see if the boy had gotten it the aged Time Lord dug into his reserves and soon took off in a sprint away from the disaster zone. When he'd reached what he felt was a safe distance he slowed down and paused for breath leaning on an information booth. Oddly enough he felt…invigorated rather than exhausted which would be more natural. Pausing he found a seat near a fountain and pulling out a book and began to pretend to read while scanning the crowds for Peter. But the War Doctor soon realized that Peter was nowhere to be seen and got up to look into where he could have gone when he felt something bite him on his left hand.

"AH!" He screeched trying to shake off the foul rodent off his hand. The crowd gasped and parted for him as he flailed about trying to loosen the grip the raccoon had on his hand. Finally using his book he beaned the creature causing it to let go of him stunned. He took off in another run only to feel something land on his back and begin to scratch at his back. Growling with annoyance he grabbed the beast and flung him hard into the information booth that he'd been using as a resting post earlier. The raccoon slammed into the area with a sickening thud and rather comically slid down the post knocked out.

The War Doctor grunted with satisfaction before turning to leave…only to be blocked by a Nova Corp officer looking very unamused by the disturbance. The War Doctor an old hand at distracting attention from himself quickly adopted a surprised look, not to hard considering the man had caught him off guard, along with an indignant air to himself.

"Officer," he intoned gravely. "Thank goodness you're here." He turned and pointed towards the knocked out animal. "That foul creature bite me, I suggest you call animal control immediately."

"We saw you running from the earlier disturbance and I know you were involved in it." The officer flatly said giving a hard look clearly not buying his story at all. "Don't think I don't recognize you," he paused for effect. "_Gramps,_" he whispered triumphantly. Wait how did he…Ah, the War Doctor sagged as recognition came to him. It was Rhomann Dey, a well experienced officer that had several run ins with himself and Peter. Rhomann held out his hand summoning the guard robots to surround himself, the War Doctor and the biter.

"All the same," the man, Rhomann Dey, continued conversationally as if he wasn't arresting him. "If that beast hadn't attacked you, you honestly would have escaped the initial arrest since we thought you'd leave the planet."

"Oh goody," the War Doctor moaned as his hands were cuffed. "I was beaten by a _Procyon lotor. _Brilliant."

"Sucks to be you old man," the officer jovially said as he dragged to the station. "Now come on, you don't want to keep Peter waiting do you?"

The War Doctor turned at the man and glared at him even while the officer chuckled at his expense. Oh the humiliation. To be arrested like that because of a damn bite. Was there really no justice in the world?


	5. Renegade

Chapter 4

Renegade

"Step forward, please."

"Oh my so I'm going to a line up with officer that has manners?" The War Doctor quipped. "I thought the universe had ceased to amaze me."

"Shut up," a Nova Corp officer snapped as he shoved him into the analysis room. The War Doctor was well used to routine of being scanned merely rolled his eyes and proceeded forward into the scanners. He knew what crimes were coming up in the scan so really it was matter of waiting for the reaction: larceny, fraud, cyber hacking, splicing into government files, smuggling several illegal goods, perjury and…

"Indecent exposure?" He heard someone in the observation control booth ask. The War Doctor snorted with a smirk on his face and he gave a jaunty wave in their direction.

"Don't ask," the reply came which made the War Doctor howl with laughter despite the guards trying to hush him with no success. He turned the observation booth and then to the guards and gave them both a two finger salute with both hands while bowing like a performer. If the grumbles of annoyance were anything to go by then he'd succeed in annoying them. Well that was good because he was miffed at the vermin. When he got his hands on that raccoon he'd be able to give Peter a coonskin hat! Well it was either that or a purse…Quite frankly it was a tossup at this point.

"Alright you're through," the guard growled rather eagerly as they shoved him out into the hallways. This rather vigorous display of martial authority was continued until they reached the departing ship for Klyn, the prison colony, where the others were sitting. Peter looked up and grinned at him as the hatch closed and they took off.

"Did you give them hell, Gramps?" he smiled. "'Cause you know as well as I do that they need their daily supply of new and interesting criminals or they get rusty."

"I think the indecent exposure stunned a few of the younger cadets," the War Doctor replied causing Peter to howl with laughter. The Vermin, yes he was capitalizing it because he was furious at him, growled at him with annoyance.

"Oh my, you're still here? You mean animal control hasn't taken him to the wildlife preserve yet?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" The Raccoon exploded at the War Doctor causing Peter to stop laughing and glare at him. "Bounty never said alive for you…" He growled menacingly at him. "So one accident wouldn't be a big deal…"

"Hell no," Peter replied his face losing whatever good humor was present replace instead with something rather vicious looking. "You get to him over my dead body you stupid _fucking_ raccoon."

"Groot," said the tree being with a frown. The being looked over at the War Doctor with something close to admiration in his or her eyes before gazing sternly at the vermin. "I am Groot."

"Does he say anything else?" The War Doctor asked. "Or is that the extent of his vocabulary?"

"Yeah," the raccoon grudgingly admitted glaring at the tree being. "Groot's only got three words in his vocab. I think you can guess what they are."

"I see," the War Doctor nodded. He looked up at the being who was smiling at him with a big goofy grin. The War Doctor frowned as he looked into the eyes of the tree being. What had he done to earn this being's respect? Was it long ago when he still had a name and helped out?

"You got a name?" Peter asked dragging War Doctor abruptly from his thoughts and into the present. The warrior woman was being strangely quiet throughout the conversation instead she was staring at the bulkhead with a dull interest.

"Rocket," the raccoon said with a huff. "The name's Rocket and there ain't nobody in the universe like me but me."

"Star Lord," Peter puffed up. "I am the Star Lord."

"Who?" The woman who'd been quiet up to this point decided to speak up.

"You know the Star Lord, legendary bandit…" Peter trailed off and with an annoyed huff turned away from the others. "You know what forget it."

"I know who you are Quill," Rocket retorted before turning a rather savage glance to the War Doctor. "You on the other hand are mystery. Bounty says Gramps but even I know that's not a real name."

"Well it is," Peter cut across forgetting his sulking. "That's his name!"

"Guy's got tongue doesn't he? He can speak for himself. He doesn't some dipshit like you answering for him."

"You son of a…"

"It's alright," the War Doctor soothed before turning to the raccoon with a cold glare that made the creature squirm uncomfortably in his seat. "I can tell you my name," he lowered his voice causing everyone including Peter to lean in despite his close proximity. He knew that he was curious about that. Ever since he'd joined the Ravagers he'd been using Gramps and not any of his own not that he had any left after the war in case. This naturally made Peter curious about it. Now that the War Doctor had time to think about it and what he was he did choose a name for himself. After Gramps was fine and good for Quill but not the universe as a whole. The War Doctor took a breath and opened his mouth: "I am known as the Warlock, the Renegade, the…"

"The Oncoming Storm and the Bringer of Darkness" the woman finished now giving him fearful look. "Gods," she muttered flattening herself against the bulkhead behind her. "You're him, the most reviled and the most despised one. My father _hates _you."

"Nice to know that I'm so loved," the War Doctor replied with a sad smile. Peter glared at her before returning his gaze to him. Meanwhile Rocket and Groot looked confused about the whole ordeal.

"Hey," Peter interjected defensively. "He's a good man."

"No I'm not," the War Doctor said shaking his head. "I am many things but a "good man" certainly isn't one of them."

"Yes you are," Peter rebuffed giving him a rare serious look. "You helped raise me and I think you're a good man."

"Charmed," the War Doctor said as he gave Quill a sad smile. "But I think that I and the universe disagree with you on that particular note."

"Yeah well," Peter gave him a soft smile. "It's not the first time I've disagreed with the universe."

"Aw how cute, hey Groot give a barf bag will ya? My stomach is churning and I think my teeth are rotting from the pure sweetness here."

"You're a bleeding heart," Peter rolled his eyes annoyed at the Vermin. "I was trying to comfort Gramps."

"Sure, sure," the Vermin mock soothed waving his manacled hands or was it paws? "In the meantime keep me and everyone else out of it. 'Cause I can tell you this, no one gives a shit."

"I am Groot."

"Shut up Groot," Rocket snapped glaring at Groot.

"Are we there yet?" The War Doctor groaned as his face fell into his hands.


	6. Jailhouse Rock

Chapter 5

Jailhouse Rock

Fortunately for the sanity of all involved Klyn only turned out to be a few moments away. Now they were being held for another lineup and being processed…_again. _The War Doctor sighed explosively at the sheer humdrum of bureaucracy which of course annoyed the Vermin…okay more like the Rodent since he had an idea according to him that is on how to escape and had escape prisons like this before. Given he didn't have a better idea on how to escape from this hellhole it was perhaps for the best. Besides if it went to hell he could blame him instead of his own damned luck.

"Hand over your garments." The guard ordered pointing the compartments where their clothing would be stored. Peter glared at them while the Amazon, yes that was her name until stated otherwise, stoically removed hers along with the Rodent. Groot having no clothes just stared at the man.

"Not on the first date, unless you intend to buy me a drink first." That statement caused Quill to howl with laughter as the guard flushed. Even the Vermin snorted with laughter.

"Shut up," the flustered guard snapped. The War Doctor raised a mock confused eyebrow at him as he looked around him. The Amazon was looking as if he was a madman; Groot just had a vacant smile on his face while Peter and Rocket were laughing at the guard. "Were you talking to me or them?"

"Both," the guard growled as he grabbed his sleeve and shoved him into the wall. The War Doctor grunted in pain even as other guards converged on the scene to keep Peter from tackling the first. The man twisted his arm behind his back causing the War Doctor squeak slightly from the pain.

"Just take your damn clothes you jackass." The guard snarled as he twisted his arm for emphasis. "Or I'll rip them off of you."

"With an offer like that, how can I refuse?" The War Doctor asked. Satisfied the guard let go of his arm allowing him to stretch it out. He flexed it shaking out the aches as he pulled off his jacket…

"No tricks, since we're doing a strip search of _you." _ He sneered. "Now move it."

The War Doctor held back a retort and quickly finished removing all of his garments. He placed into the receptacles keeping his eyes on the glaring individual even as the others settled down and began to comply with the order however grudgingly. He walked over to clearly uncomfortable second guard who patted him down and with embarrassed squeak shoved him into the changing room where a burly guard was waiting shaking his head.

"Sorry about him," the guard apologized as he handed him a uniform. "He's a bit of an asshole. But the good thing is that you won't see him once you're in the prison."

"Charming," the War Doctor replied. "What's his problem?"

"Stress," the man shrugged. "He doesn't respond well to mouthy inmates. So he snaps at all of them, even at the mostly harmless ones like you."

"I see," he nodded even as he inward bristled slightly. Mostly harmless...Well all the easier to take advantage of them. "Anything else I should know of around here?"

"Don't mess with Drax." The guard said flatly. "He will kill you if you cross him. Also you should watch out for Krebs Den Slitheen he's been scamming other prisoners."

"Much obliged," the War Doctor smiled as he entered into the showers ready to face whatever the prison had to offer.

* * *

><p>If the War Doctor thought the guard at the beginning was bad then it was nothing compared to the other one that stole Peter's precious Walkman. He knew that it was out of ignorance for what it meant to his young charge but still shocking him was a bit much or so he'd like to think. Peter was still grumbling about it as they walked into the main area of the prison. Yes indeed the Rodent was correct there was a minimal amount of guards patrolling the area with prisoners milling about. So they really didn't care if you lived or died here? How lovely.<p>

"Well this is certainly no Shada," he muttered. The Amazon flinched but gave him a calculating look. So it seemed she'd gotten over her fears somewhat. He glanced at her curiously before his attention was pulled to the Rodent who was threatening a being that had gotten in Peter's face. Groot's finger was sticking into his nostril and from the looks of it was shoving his way into the guy's brain. He winced with sympathy at the display.

"Listen up, this guy," Rocket gestured to Peter. "He's my bounty so if you want him you'll have to go through me and him."

"You," someone whispered in his direction. The War Doctor turned only to see… an Ogron. _Shit, hopefully he didn't serve any of the Dalek factions, _the War Doctor thought wistfully as the being got up ignoring the Rodent and his henchman's spectacle and walked right into his face. _I'll take that as a yes. This guy must have been far off for the Moment to not catch him into the Time Lock…_

"Bringer of Darkness I, András the Conqueror, will kill you in vengeance for my masters."

"Sure kill me for a dead race," the War Doctor sneered. "The Daleks are no more I made sure of that."

"I KILLED them, all of them." He growled giving the being a very serious look, one that he hadn't used in a very long time in fact the first since Cinder's death. "What makes you think that you're exempt?"

"You are the,"

"No," he cut off the Ogron. "He died in the Time War like your masters and the Time Lords. I, the Warlock, am all that remains of it. Now," he looked at the being that impressively stood his ground against him. "Do you want to put me to the test?"

The Ogron growled as he lunged towards the War Doctor…Only for the Amazon to step in the middle. The being paused confused by the intervention but the War Doctor raised an eyebrow, he'd been doing a lot of that now that he thought about it.

"No," she whispered. "He's mine; he will help me defeat my father. I won't let you kill him."

"I will?" The War Doctor asked. "And pray tell may I ask who your father is?"

"Thanos," she said looking at him in the eye. "The Mad Titan, the Warlord and the slaughterer of millions. I take it you've at least heard of him."

"Who hasn't?" The War Doctor asked crossing his arms. Thanos now there was a familiar name. Although he'd never run into being himself but Thanos' reputation exceeded him. He went down in history as the most brutal warlord the galaxy had ever seen with his pet Chitauri army. In fact Sontarans considered it an honor to be compared to the man. The War Doctor and every man that he was before including his first face considered him a barbaric savage of the worst degree. In fact rumor was that the High Council considered asking for his assistance in the Time War. Fortunately it was decided that he would be more of hindrance than assistance.

"And who are you?" he asked. "Why do want him dead?"

"I'm Gamora, last of the Zehoberi, I'm his daughter." She said still looking at him even though the Ogron was standing right in front of her. "I know you'll help me, Healer of the Quran system."

"That was a long time ago," the War Doctor retorted his voice growing cold. That incident had taken place in his eighth incarnation with Molly as his companion. They'd saved an entire system from a virus concocted by the Zygons that intended to wipe out the entire galaxy. After several other adventures she'd left him and shortly thereafter he had regenerated. "I was a different man then, try someone else."

"There is no one else," she said ignoring the confused Ogron before her. "I need your help."

"Why me though? Surely you can find someone else to aid you on this quest."

"ENOUGH!" András bellowed. "If you will not move then you both are dead!"

"I'll make sure you get a share," she wheedled softly ignoring the Ogron again despite his mounting temper. "If this works out we'll both be rich and my father will be thwarted."

"Oh?"

"I have a plan but I need your help to implement it. It's a win-win for the both of us."

"How much are we talking about?" The War Doctor uncrossed his arms and looked at the woman skeptically. The Ogron got strangely quiet but since he wasn't attacking them the War Doctor could care less what was going on.

"We're talking millions," she said smiling apparently pleased. "If you help me then we'll split it even, two ways."

"Three," the War Doctor countered. "I'm not leaving Quill."

"He'll slow us down."

"I doubt that especially if I tell him there a substantial amount of money involved."

"Fine," she growled, "but if he slows us down or messes us up…"

"He won't," the War Doctor assured her. "He'll pull his weight and if the payoff is as generous as you say then I think things will work out swimmingly between us."

"I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!" András bellowed. "FIGHT ME PREDATOR OF THE DALEKS!"

"No," a soft voice whispered behind the Ogron. "He is allied to her therefore they're both mine."

All of them looked behind them to see a navy blue alien with red markings all over his torso glaring at the Ogron. Amazingly the being backed down from them and sat down in his seat in an almost sheepish manner. As this was going on other being gave them a rather bloodthirsty look before walking off with a rather pleased gait. Gamora and the War Doctor stared at each other.

"I think," he commented with weary sigh. "Things have just gotten infinitely more complicated."


	7. Eye of the Tiger

Chapter 6

Eye of the Tiger

"So you're telling me that Gamora has just now got an great idea on how to make us rich?" Peter leaned back to the wall his face set in his best "are you seriously kidding me?" kind of look. "Because last time she was trying to steal that said item away from us instead of you know cutting a deal with us."

"I am well aware of that," the War Doctor replied. "That's why we're going to finalize the deal tonight. Just to be sure that she's being truthful at the very least or if not then we can shanghai her into helping us get out."

"Good idea…better you then," Peter trailed off. "Wait why the hell do I have to come along for negotiations?"

"Because she knows where I stand with this and if she thinks you a hindrance she'll cut you out," he retorted. "Therefore you must show her that you mean business and so you need to speak with her. I'm not going to be there to do the talking for you all the time you know."

"Fine," Peter grunted. "I'll do it, but you owe me for this."

"What a fascinating thing to say coming from the man whose own hubris got us into this situation in the first place."

"Stop sounding like a thesaurus!"

"Not a chance," the War Doctor grinned as he got up from his place. Looking at Quill expectantly he raised his eyebrows. Groaning the man got up and soon followed him from the cell. It was dark night, well darker than normal with most of the lights off. Together they walked off in the direction in which they'd seen her walk.

The prison itself was built like an industrial complex with all the trapping such as gangplanks and pipes and a very conveyer belt sort of feel to the place. In fact it made him wonder if it used to a mining operation before it had been converted to a prison. He allowed his thoughts to drift slightly as they made their way to Gamora…who was being threatened by an inmate in a rather open area that was seemingly overlooked and abandoned save for the two of them. Well that figures.

"Whoa buddy you best leave her alone," Peter said as he stepped into area with the War Doctor following behind. "I mean she's an assassin dude best not to piss her off."

"Oh yeah so just who the hell are you?" The inmate sneered holding a shiv to her neck. Her face indicated that she was just bidding her time till she killed him. After all she had to be good if she hadn't been caught before and so some no one like this was more of a nuisance then an actual threat to her.

"I'm the Star Lord," Peter replied with a smirk puffing out his chest. The War Doctor gave him an amused smile as he walked around him facing the rather dumbfounded inmate.

"Who?"

"Oh for the love of…I'm the Star Lord, the legendary outlaw! I'm from Earth home to great many legendary outlaws like Jesse James and Billy the Kid. Come on man, seriously?" Peter flailed his arms frustrated at the lack of recognition. The War Doctor valiantly held in his laughter.

"Not working," the War Doctor muttered giggling slightly as he glanced at the crestfallen man. "How about I try?"

"I don't think giving a brow beating him to death is going to work." Peter commented dryly crossing his arms.

"Most certainly not," the War Doctor scoffed as he settled into a classic Venusian aikido opening pose. "I was thinking of something more sophisticated."

"Are you thinking of fighting me old man?" The inmate snared sadistically as turned his attention away from Gamora who looked annoyed at the situation and yet curious. Ignoring Peter for second he waited for the inmate to take a swipe at him.

"I'm gonna gut ya," the being growled gleefully as he lunged towards him. The War Doctor held his ground for a long time until he could practically feel the tip touching his face. He then took a breath and suddenly time just _slowed _or rather his perception of time sped up while the rest of world slowed to him. He could see minute movement that the being was making in his thrust and casually stepped to the side. Then turning he grabbed the inmates arm and stepping behind him he twisted arm behind the inmate's back forcing him to kneel down least he break his arm. True he could have done it without using his time senses but with this rather old body it was best not to take chances. After all a nick from that knife would hurt like the dickens and just slow him down.

Releasing his breath he allowed his time sense to relax and soon the world went back to normal. The inmate snarled with surprise as he found himself trapped by a supposedly frail old man. The War Doctor allowed himself a smirk as the being squirmed slightly before squeaking in pain.

"Impressive," another voice commented causing him to look up to see previous being that threatened him before stepping into the light. In the dim light his red markings looked even more intimidating and bloodthirsty then usual. "But that trick will not save you from _me."_

"Drax," the inmate whispered. "I…"

"They were my prey," Drax answered before the inmate could complete his sentence. He looked briefly at him before his gaze returned to the War Doctor. "I am the only one that kills them. Not you."

"You could try," the War Doctor leered. "Many have and I have yet to keel over. Not so sure the girl will go down quietly either."

Drax stiffened while Gamora gave him a "what the hell are you doing?" look that was mirrored by Peter who was standing in the entrance right beside Drax. Drax on the other hand looked…_excited. _Oh dear, this could become complicated.

"Whoa, whoa," Peter soothed stepping in front Drax before he could lunge towards the War Doctor. "Who's saying that we have to fight? Look Gamora isn't with…"

"My quarrel is with Ronan the Accuser and she's his known associate. I kill allies of Ronan."

"I'm not working for him anymore," Gamora replied quickly seemingly to try calming him down even as she stiffened readying herself for a fight. "I'm trying to stop him. I'm trying to sell the Orb to a being known as the Collector."

"See," Peter pointed at Gamora happily. "She want's nothing to do with him."

"What about him?" Drax pointed towards him. "What is his stake in this?"

"Me?" The War Doctor pointed to himself nonchalantly. "As for me, well I can't be bothered."

"Which translated means he doesn't give a shite," Peter rolled his eyes before looking at Drax again. "Look, if you help us get out of here we'll let you into our scam."

"What?"

"We will?"

"Yes we will," Peter glared at Gamora and the War Doctor respectively. "We'll cut you in…"

"No," Drax shook his head as he pulled his shiv from his boot. "I won't have any of your money. I want to kill Ronan for the death of my wife and daughter."

"Fine," Peter nodded. "Then…"

"Wait," Peter said and then suddenly he smiled. "Look here's the deal. We get most of the money for the Orb…A small percentage will go to you for your help and also since Ronan's looking for this then you get dibs on fighting him and killing him." He smiled as he pulled his pointer across this throat which seemed to confuse Drax. The War Doctor on the other hand readied himself in case Peter's admitted rather brilliant scheme fell through.

"What are you doing?" Drax asked staring at Quill like he'd lost his mind. As he spoke he lowered his shiv down much to the War Doctor's relief and if the ceased squirming was any indication the inmate too was relieved.

"It's the kill gesture," Peter stared at the being with a very confused look. "You don't know what the kill gesture is? You know finger across the neck means death?"

"I believe the entire concept is lost to his species," the War Doctor commented drily. "I'd say you'd do well to leave it at that my boy and just let him have his vendetta."

"Stop sounding like a thesaurus!"

"You do realize," the War Doctor continued as if he hadn't heard Peter's very old gripe. "That the Vermin is going want to be in on this if we're still trusting him on getting us out?"

"Who says we have to," Peter shrugged. "We can find our own way out Gramps."

"Oh? And I suppose you have experience breaking out these kinds of facilities then?"

"Um, no but I can…"

"Well then," the War Doctor concluded interrupting Quill. "There's your answer. No, much as I hate the little bastard we're stuck with him and his Groot friend for now."

"Good," Gamora grunted annoyed at their slight banter. "Now are we done here? We need our rest and I'm not thrilled about standing around here late for more ambushes to come."

"Fine by me," the War Doctor agreed. "Lead the way Gamora."

"What about that guy?" Peter gestured to the still pinned inmate. "He's a liability."

"Quite," the War Doctor nodded. Turning towards the being he leaned into his face and said: "Now then, what do we do with you?"

"Let me go," the inmate whispered desperately. "Please, I just wanted to off her for the deaths of my family."

"Is that only reason you went after her?" The War Doctor snorted harshly. "That's all?"

"Well in that case I say take a card in get in the queue." He growled at the now cowering man. "And get out she's not your victim anymore."

"Yeah," the inmate spat ignoring everyone else. "Cause you said?"

"Correct," the War Doctor said his voice glacial. "She's under my protection which means if I see you again then you're life is forfeit."

"And do you know what? I've killed Daleks, Ogrons, Zygons, Autons, Rutans, Sontarans and a myriad of creatures that you wouldn't believe. Now would you like to be added to the rather prestigious list? Or perhaps you if you like, would you rather deal with Drax here?"

Drax taking his cue from him glared at the now still and sweating man. The man shook his head frantically or at least as best as he could since he was pinned. Satisfied the War Doctor allowed him up and sure enough the being ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Daleks?" Drax stared at him with a disbelieving glance once the inmate was far off. "I always thought those were just legends told to frighten children."

"I know, who do you think made it that way?" The War Doctor smiled sadly as he turned and slowly walked back to his dark cell where sleep awaited him. It was sad to think that all of his work and sacrifice was just now legendary exploits only fit for a fairy tales after all he'd lost. Still if the rest of the universe was safe then perhaps it was a small price to pay. If only the grief from his hearts would let him think of that comfort though then perhaps he could...He shook his head violently.

No he wasn't the Doctor anymore, no amount of wishing and begging and do gooding would change that. He'd made his choice, he was the warrior not the healer. _And now, _he thought as he settled into a clear spot that he found. _I'm a smuggler, a pirate and a thief...the Renegade. That's what I am and perhaps that isn't so bad...provided I get paid and out this shit hole._ He smiled into the dark as he tried to quiet his mind and get at least a good solid four hours of sleep.


	8. Escape (Pina Colada Song)

Chapter 7

Escape (Pina Colada Song)

"So how are you planning on getting us out?" Peter asked leaning towards Rocket while the War Doctor leaned back and kept a lookout for potential trouble. So far no one was really paying them any mind which suited him just fine. As he looked back Rocket was gesturing them to come closer so he could whisper his plans to the group. The War Doctor listened with a half ear as he continued his vigil and…wait was the hell was Groot doing?

He blinked with surprise as the tree being walked over to the very power cell that Rocket had talked about disabling and proceeded to nonchalantly began to pull it from its place. The lights flickered and shut off as soon as Groot was finished pulling. The War Doctor snorted as Groot walked back to Rocket and held out the piece as if expecting praise.

"I think the time been decided for us," the War Doctor quipped while Rocket gave the tree a withering glance. Gamora, Drax and Peter jumped to their feet and like the War Doctor readied themselves for the fight ahead.

"Yeah you're right geezer," Rocket agreed. "Come on we gotta get to that station if we want to get out of here."

"Leave the hacking to me," the War Doctor said confidentially. If this was the kind of system he was thinking of then hacking it wouldn't be a problem for him. "You take care of the guards."

"You?" Rocket stared at him. "What the hell do you know about hacking a system? I said you'd help distract the guards."

"Seriously, you want to do this now? You want to argue roles while we're _breaking out prison_?"

"Ya cause I know how to hack into a system! You'll just slow us down!"

"Bollocks, I can do it faster," The War Doctor countered crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Rocket challenged.

"Yes I can you Rodent!"

"Shut your damn pothole!" Rocket snarled.

"Oh for the love of…STOP IT!" Peter barked cutting across the argument causing the both of them to look at him rather than glaring at each other. "Look Rocket just keep the guards off us while I get that thing you need! And Gramps get on that hacking job! Now move it!"

"Who put you in charge!?"

"Morons," Gamora muttered annoyed as she and the War Doctor headed towards Groot who had started stretching out in order to reach the catwalk above. "You all are complete morons."

"Would you rather spend time here as oppose to getting the reward? No? Then let Gramps do his thing, he's really good at hacking!" Peter shot back as he too followed the assassin. The raccoon's ears flattened but he nodded with snarl. Soon Groot had grown enough for all of them to climb up to the second level Gamora went first followed by Rocket. The War Doctor gave them a five second start before he followed them on the platform.

Fortunately waiting seemed to do the trick since there were no guards in front of the control station courtesy of Gamora who was still beating off the oncoming guards. Groot and Rocket meanwhile seemed to have gotten a hold on some weapons and were firing on the automated responders while Drax was taking care of the ground forces. The War Doctor ducked into the station and began to work on the control panel as Rocket had proposed to do.

It was rather simplistic design but then after centuries of doing maintenance on a type 40 TARDIS everything seemed easier in comparison. He quickly spliced a few of the controls together to give the station better maneuverability when the gravity was turned off and began to work on the gravity controls.

"Almost done?" Gamora asked as she entered into the room and was quickly followed by Drax.

"Yeah," the War Doctor replied absently. "Just a few more seconds and I've got it."

"You done?!" Rocket snapped as he entered into the station with a huff. "Cause I can do this…"

"Oh shut the hell up you moppet!" The War Doctor snapped glaring at the creature for a brief second before returning to his work as Groot ran in. "I can do this and if you'd rather stick around you bloody vermin…"

"I'm Rocket you asshole!"

"I'm sorry," the War Doctor quipped. "Perhaps that nickname is inaccurate. Maybe I should have called you robot rat or perhaps cyber-rodent shouldn't I?"

"HELL NO! I am not a rodent or a cyber! Do I look Mondasian to you?"

"But…he's a rodent isn't he?" Drax looked confused.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?!"

"Calm down!" Gamora snapped. "Anyone else shouts or even breaths wrong and I kill them on the spot. Are we clear?"

"Understood," the War Doctor replied even as Rocket's mouth sullenly snapped closed. Groot just looked confused, "Brigadier Gamora."

"Wait this whore is an officer?"

"Do you want to die? And as for you please don't use metaphors around this guy," Gamora begged with an air of tried patience looking like she wanted to gut Drax where he stood. The War Doctor noticed in the corner of his eye that she was rubbing her head angrily. It was taking all of her self-control not to kill him it would seem. "Metaphors go over that species head."

"No it doesn't," Drax retorted looking confident. "My instincts are fast and I would catch it."

"Oh good heavens," the War Doctor breathed as he finally placed the last touches on the gravity switch. At a time like this he_really _missed his Drax, with all of his mechanical genius, which he could use right about now. "What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?"

"Are you finished yet?" Rocket interrupted with a growl. "Cause I'd like to get out of here."

"Where's Quill eh?" The War Doctor asked as he briefly looked up at the raccoon before returning to his work. "Because I'm not leaving without him."

"I got it!" Peter crowed as he ran into the station carrying a prosthetic…Wait what?

"Um Quill, my boy, why on earth do you have a prosthetic leg?" The War Doctor asked as he stared at his charge.

"AHAHAHA," the raccoon suddenly laughed holding his sides with mirth as he looked at the very confused human. "You actually got it?"

"Yeah," Peter replied uncertainly staring at Rocket. "You said you need it."

"Well no I don't," Rocket replied wiping away his tears of mirth. "I just wanted you to grab it."

"Why?"

"Cause," Rocket snorted. "He looks funny hopping on one foot."

"Oh good grief," the War Doctor whisper stunned as his gaze fall upon the creature. "And people said I was an asshole when I was younger."

"Less talking and more tinkering," Rocket barked giving him a hard look, "Unless you want me to do it for you."

"It's done," the War Doctor said as he slide out from behind the console, "Just hit that switch and off we go."

Rocket snorted giving every indication that he didn't trust him with that assessment. Still nevertheless he walked over and pulled the lever down readying himself at the controls for the flight. To everyone's shock save for the War Doctor the gravity shut off and the mechanical guards gathered around allowing for some maneuverability. Peter out a whoop of triumph as they floated away from the reaction and living area and soon headed to the main entrance.

"Alright you a-holes," Peter grinned, "let's get our stuff and get the hell out of here."

"No arguments there," the War Doctor agreed grimly. "Although," he continued, "I am interested on our destination."

"Don't worry," Gamora assured them as the Rocket did a makeshift docking procedure to the main area. "I'll tell you once we get to the ship. You have my word."

"Of an assassin," Rocket interrupted giving her a glare. "Like I'd trust you."

" 'Course," he amended once he'd finished the docking. "I really don't have a choice right now do I?"

"Well what do you know?" The War Doctor raised an eyebrow. "It would seem that the Rodent has some intelligence after all."

"DO YOU WANT YOUR HEAD BLOW OFF ASSHOLE!" Rocket yelled.

"I am Groot."

"Shut up Groot!"

"Guys," Peter interrupted, "knock it off. Gramps don't antagonize him and Rocket lay off. He's just teasing you cause that's just the way he is so there is no need to get testy about it."

"Fine," Rocket growled, "just stay out of my way."

"Happily," the War Doctor replied as the entire group readied themselves for the fight with the guards outside.


	9. Break on Through (To the Other Side)

Chapter 8

Break on Through (To the Other Side)

The War Doctor tensed as the doors opened into the guard room leading into the changing room and from there the entrance. He wasn't really too keen on hurting any more people that were doing their jobs that just happened to be in his way. It was one thing if they shot at him first but he'd rather they'd just surrendered to the group rather than resist. He had enough blood on his hands to last several lifetimes and he had no intention on adding to his already admittedly long list of deaths.

"Ready?" Rocket looked at everyone. "Good, now let's get the hell out of here!"

"No arguments from me," Gamora commented as she hefted her confiscated rifle. Everyone else saves for Drax, Groot and himself was armed with a firearm ready to fire. The War Doctor on the other hand mere readied his fists and he stance into a beginning form of Venusian Aikido kata.

As the door opened the War Doctor relaxed his stance when he saw many of the guards in question blanch and run from the gun toting convicts. The War Doctor walked past the Cyber Rat who along with the others were threatening another series of guards and went up to the clothing receptacles. He went through several cycles till he came the one that he knew had his clothing in it. Looking at the guards he held out his hands and said: "Your keys if you don't mind."

"Screw you," the guard snarled glaring at him, "like I'd give those keys to you." The War Doctor raised his eyebrows and snapped his fingers at the idiot making him jump.

"Listen here you prat," he growled. "Those people over there," he gestured to the very well-armed group of allies that were now marching up to them, "they will shot you, dead if necessary, if you resist at all. So really just give me the keys and we'll avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Like-"

"I AM GROOT!" Groot bellowed making the man jump again. Turning around slowly the two saw the tree man standing right behind them giving the guard a very severe look. "I am Groot!"

"Er…thank you?" The War Doctor blinked with surprise as the tree being removed the keys from the guard and plopped them into his hand. It was times like this that he missed having his beloved ship translate for him. It wasn't that he couldn't do it himself of course but sometimes the telepathic circuits did wonders for understanding the nuances of language. Shaking his head he walked over the receptacles and unlocked his. As it turned out everything was still there except…ah there it was. He almost reverently pulled out Cass's bandoleer and gently went over the packets and loops to make sure that everything was present which it was save for…

"Damn it," he muttered irritated as he reverently placed it down on a bench and began stripping off his prison shirt. "Why the hell did they take that?"

"Problem?" Gamora asked as she too grabbed her clothing from her receptacle and walked over to him.

"Yes," the War Doctor hissed as he threw his shirt to ground with annoyance. "My Sonic's gone."

"Your what?" Rocket stared at him but he paid him little mind as he began to remove the undershirt with a huff. Gamora sensing the conversation over walked to a corner and quickly changed out her prison garb. "What the hell is a sonic?"

"My sonic screwdriver," the War Doctor bit out as he removed his prison trousers throwing them on the bench as he jammed his legs into his flight pants. "It's not here."

"Neither is my Walkman," Peter commented before turning to Gamora who was just adjusting her belt. "Look you guys get to the _Milano _and get her fired up. I've got get several things here. I'll meet up with you later."

"What's a Walkman?" Drax asked as he pulled on some none prison pants as Rocket finished dressing.

"Never you mind, Cro-Magnon," The War Doctor said with a drawn out sigh. "Let's just get to the ship."

"Do you know how to fly it?" Rocket asked as made their way out of the changing room and to the spaceport. "Cause I know how…"

"I've been on the ship for the past several years," the War Doctor cut the raccoon off. "I think I know how to fly it and we're waiting for Peter once we blast off."

"I won't," he interrupted the raccoon before he had a chance to retort. "Leave Peter alone here there's no negotiating in that particular matter. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Gamora agreed as she glared at the Rodent as if daring him to disagree. Rocket to his credit gave in with a huff and flattening of his ear but left it at that. The rest of the trip was quiet save for the yells of the very startled and soon much pummeled guards. Firing up the ship was equally an easy affair since none of them namely Rocket was too busy at their stations to complain about the driving. Getting to a proper distance while nerve-wracking do the fact that the War Doctor expected a fleet to arrive at any moment but after several minutes of waiting his nerves cooled but only just and now the new worry was what was taking Quill so long.

"Where's Quill?" Drax asked as he looked out the viewport. Drax wasn't a pilot nor was he very good with machinery so his time spent was basically just pacing mostly. Sure he was good with weaponry but that was the extent of his mechanical prowess. It was a small wonder how he got around. Of course it could have been that he was just unfamiliar with the _Milano_…

"Patience," the War Doctor admonished as he adjusted the controls while keeping a lookout for ship support that was bound to come seeing as there was a riot in a Nova Corp prison. He scanned around surreptitiously check for any oncoming ships or Quill approaching. "He'll be here."

"He must be a great battle," Drax commented approvingly. "He must fighting a whole slew of enemies."

"I don't think-"

The War Doctor never got a chance to finish since he espied Peter flying up to the ship with helmet on. Once Peter looked up and saw the War Doctor Peter flashed him thumbs up. Sighing with relief the War Doctor opened up the gangplank allowing him to land. Gamora walked the back so she could obviously monitor the re-pressurization along with Drax who seemed to think that Peter was coming from some glorious battle while the others namely Groot and Rocket settled into comfortable places. The War Doctor settled for rolling his eyes and taking them away from Klyn and towards open space. _This had better be worth the headache. _He thought as the prison planet got smaller in the distance.

"We're going to a place called Nowhere," Gamora said as she approached the front where the War Doctor was fiddling with the flight controls with a disgruntled Peter and annoyed Drax in tow. "I'll enter in the coordinates."

"Fine," the War Doctor raised his hands as he leaned away from the nav computer. "It's your show now."

"You're an idiot," Drax scoffed at Peter which he ignored. "Going back for mere trinkets."

"Hey," Peter barked. "Those so called "trinkets" mean the world to me and Gramps so shove it." He walked over to where the War Doctor sat and held out his hand that mercifully had the sonic in tow. "Here's your screwdriver Gramps."

"Thank you," the War Doctor smiled as he placed it back in it's place on the bandolier. "I appreciate the effort."

"Well," Peter blushed. "I know how fond you are of it."

"He likes a screwdriver?" Rocket asked staring at the device in question. "Who the hell looks a screwdriver and thinks, 'you know what this needs? A sonic generator to make it a sonic screwdriver.' Seriously who the hell does that?"

"Because it is a great scientific instrument and a godsend to thieves," the War Doctor said. "It not only scans but it can open any door."

"Really?"

"Yes it can," the War Doctor retorted. "I've modified myself so I say so."

"And I can honestly attest that he's right," Peter added in. "That thing has save my ass a ton of times."

"Huh," Rocket still looked skeptical but looked willing to back down for the time being. He walked over to the workshop used for repairing spare parts or in the case of the _Milano _it was the War Doctor's workspace that he tinkered with items they'd acquired during their time in space. Rocket sat down at the space and pulled out several components from his gear and began to mess with them. The War Doctor stared at the scene dispassionately as things began to settle down and various people drifted off to different sections of the ship. The War Doctor made his way over to his workspace with every intent on tinkering with some acquisitions that he'd acquired before the fiasco start. He walked beside the Roden only to see... Wait what the hell was that Cyber Rat doing?!

"What the devil are you doing?!"


End file.
